KFP Thieves and Princesses
by Dues12
Summary: An ancient evil is rising in the Darkest land of China Two princesses are tasked with the protection of Two sacred relics the Eye of the dragon and the dragon scroll but of course fortune and Glory calls upon two thieves who have no idea what fate has in store for them follow an adventure of excitement, danger and love
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi viewers I'm back sorry for the delay Course work piling up, Computer trouble and laptop trouble Oy vay

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Tigress roars

"Doing college work!" I counter

"Oh really?" She sniffs up then growls

"What?"

"Krystal, Fox, Falco, Sly and Carmelita scents are on you!" Tigress snarls

"IT WAS FROM THE CROSSOVER REMEMBER "GETTING THE GIRLS" (Check it out on my profile its a new story along with this one)

"Oh okay then you'll live for now." She huffs walking away

Well that's a nice welcome back isn't it jeez enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1:Honor and Thieves**

The valley of peace a land of happiness and Joy under the protection of King Fang and his loyal army that defend the peaceful town and it occupants.

The king was a mighty Tiger with light orange and black stripes he wears gold light armor with black gauntlets and footwear his eyes are fiery orange and burn brightly like the morning sun.

He is a kind man often helping the people with food, water, protection and health never shying away from any ones problems never cruel but when danger strikes he is a man to be feared his rage and ferocity in battle are legendary having toppled entire armies of Darkness.

His wife Shira is the priestess of the land A beautiful Snow white tiger with black stripes her eyes an ice blue and she has long snow white hair to match her beauty can even tempted the gods they say but her heart belongs to the king and him only.

From there joining they consummated two radiant Daughters Tigress and Snow

Tigress is a warrior in the army her Determination was endless, her loyalty incorruptible, her strength unmatched by any man or woman other than her father and sister she was an amazing woman who's beauty matched her mother and sister however her rage was that of her father accompanied along with the same fiery orange eyes and orange and black stripe o man would go near her as they feared her wrath.

Snow joined her mother in being a priestess being a more approachable person but just as fierce as her sister her limitless ice blue eyes held happiness and wonder , her spirit was indescribable her flawless white and black fur shone in the light and as her strength and spiritual powers grew, she became a woman of wisdom and harmony.

When the sisters join forces they are known as the sisters of Duty and fear with their combined powers and strengths they could topple small armies on a whim by themselves but they were only used in times of great danger however there is a prophecy that an ancient evil will rise more powerful than anyone in the world and the only hope is in two warriors one of white and black ,the other pure white with red.

"WAAAAHH !" Po Screamed falling from the roof of the palace "Ahhhh oooof" He lands in a hay pile

"Wooo hooo Haha!" Dante cheers following him with a satchel around his shoulder

"Thieves stop right there!" A guard shouted from the hall of heroes

"Why do they always say that we never do haha" Dante runs from the hay

"Whoa! Wait up Dante Ahhhh SPEARS!" Po dodges and flays wildly as spear after spear almost hits him "wah oohh ahaaa sharp!"

"Haha missed me suckers!" Dante runs up the walls of the palace entrance stopping at the top putting his hand down "Po grab my hand!"

Po jumps as high as he can grabbing Dantes hand Dante struggles a little pulling him up "Ugggh Po lay of the dumplings Aghhh!" He falls back with Po over the wall falling down the thousand steps

"AH OH AHA OWWW MOTHER!" Po groans ad shouts in pain

"SHIT I... HATE...THESE... STAIRS!" Dante growls out in agony

After they fall to the bottom Po falls on top of him butt first

"MPPPH PU GFF UUF PUUFFF OOUUUT OFF MMM FAACE." Dante muffles annoyed

"Sorry" he gets up pulling Dante up and they begin running to there hide out

"Haha we did it Po we got them!" Dante cheers

"Yeah man oh we are gonna be rolling in gold coins haha!" Po cheers "High five"

They slap their hands together victorious

Po and Dante Kassaki The legendary brother thieves orphans from Bao Gu Orphanage they left at a young age searching for fame and fortune.

Dante Kassaki a pure white wolf with striking red eyes athletic free willed and the brains of the operation he could charm his way into many women leaving a string of calling hearts in his wake a romeo and a thief bad combination but Dante has a dire need of protecting his family which is Po he wears a black vest with blue pants and sandals

Po is not entirely Dantes brother just he has taken his name as there friendship grew they always wanted to go on adventures and now they were Po is a fat, funny, good natured Panda who doesn't like hurting people but will to protect himself and his brother Po loves his life at the moment with him but he has always wished to find love unfortunately Po would need an extreme lesson in the art of love and flirting"Hey that's not true!" Po growls at me

Later in an old shack in the forest

Dante yawns "Ahhh another days work" He smiles opening his satchel

"Yep bro I'll make our favourite" Po goes to the kitchen preparing the noodles for a celebration dinner

Dante takes out a flawless purple jewel and a bright gold and red scroll with a smirk

"The eye of the dragon and the dragon scroll imagine what they will pay to get these back!" Dante says excitedly examining the jewel and scroll closely

"Ummm a lot ?" Po asks

"A lot? it will be millions hahaaa we will live like Kings!"

"AWESOME!"

At the palace

"HOW DID THEY GET AWAY YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!?" Tigress roars to the bowing guards

"T they jjjumped ovvvver thee wall your hhighness." a guard meekly responds

"OH YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR GUARDS IT WAS A SIMPLE TASK MAKE SURE THE EYE AND SCROLL ARE NOT STOLEN!"

"We are sorry we tried our best but they were well trained" A guard replies

She glares at him he squeals wetting himself slightly

"Sister language and calm down we will get them back." Snows sweet voice comes as she gracefully enters the hall

"Snow not now I am trying to punish these wastes of space." Tigress says more calmly to her sister but glares at the guards

"Now sister please if these thieves took the Scroll and eye they cant be far they probably want to offer it us back for a price of course oh you may all leave." Snow says sweetly to the guards

They bow following her command quickly running away from a snarling Tigress

"Uhh father is going to give me such a lecture for losing the scroll and the eye"Tigress pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration

"No he won't he knows that if you were here at the time you could have stopped these thieves." Snow smiles at her sister giving her a hug "Now calm down frowny kitty." Snow giggles

"Don't call me that and let me go ahhh." Tigress gasps and laughs as Snow begins tickling her "Ahhh hahaah no stop!" Tigress begs

"Not until your a happy kitty again." Snow laughs hugging her sister tighter and tickling harder

"Okay okay I'm happy now stop hhhha." Snow does so giggling afterward as does Tigress "Thanks sis now I better start looking for these thieves."

"Need backup?"

Tigress shrugs "Sure come on."

"YAY!" Snow cheers Tigress rolls her eyes as the exit the palace making there way to the village

Meanwhile at the Shack nighttime

"Mmmm Delicious as always brother." Dante murrs in satisfaction rubbing his tummy

"Thanks burp excuse me. The brothers laugh together

"Hey Dante."

"Yeah Po?"

"Well I was wondering once we you know get the money ad return the scroll and Jewel what then?"

Dante pauses for a while thinking before letting a grin cross his lips

"You and me Po we get away from here go over seas explore the world having amazing adventures for a while and after that maybe just maybe we will find the right women who can tame us and we will get married have a few kids and grow old together haha that sound like a plan."

Po smiles nodding "Yeah the best plan ever."

Dante laughs rolling around the floor

"What did I say?"

"Haha hehe You always say the same thing with any plan I make haha."

"No I don't."

"Oh really what else do you say then?"

"Well I sometimes say Awesome plan or cool plan." Po makes it up

"Uh huh suuure you do ahhh." Po lunges to Dante and they begin having a play fight it goes on for a while the brother pinning each other and trying to get the other to submit until Po sits on Dante

"Oooh you cheater" Dante groans trying to push Po off

"Yeah who's the champion?"

"You now get off me."

Po chuckles getting up

"You know I think I should get you fit Po."

"Yeah." Po sighs lifting his belly up then dropping it

"haha but you wouldn't be you then." Dante chuckles lying on a bed Po does the same on the other side

"Night Po."

"Night Dante."

They go to sleep dreaming of their futures

Outside the shack in the bushes Two fiery orange jewels glisten as does two ice blue pearls

"Are you sure this is where that pig said they ran too." Tigress growls

"Positive." Snow nods to her sister

Tigress lets a toothy grin cross her lips

"Well then lets get em sis."

Snow copies her sisters grin

"You first sister."

A/N

Well what did you think let me know Review, Fav and Follow

Also check out Getting the girls my Sly cooper, Kung fu panda and Star fox crossover I hope you enjoy it until next time

Dues 12 Signing off


	2. A destined meeting

A/n

Hi folks sorry for my long long-about 100 longs later-delay with this fan fiction I am super sorry I have been busy with college and I have been pushing it back forever but I'm back hopefully for good thank you all for waiting and I hope you enjoy the chapter-he groans a little being in a hospital bed- happy now Tigress

She smiles cracking her knuckles-yes about time you got on with it

Chapter 2: A destined meeting and a not so go first impression

Tigress along with Snow slowly crept to the shack the grass beneath there paws rustling slightly as the cool air blew steadily in the night, there ears flicker searching for any sound around them or in the shack when hearing nothing but snoring they get close enough to peek inside through a crack in the door, Snow examined the inside seeing the sleeping panda and wolf snoring loudly.

"Jeez men snore loudly don't they Tigress?" -Snow asks smiling

"Ugh do you see the jewel and scroll Snow?" -Tigress asked firmly only concerned for the sacred objects

Snow takes another look over at the brothers "Hmmm I don't wait..." -out the corner of the crack she sees a satchel leaning on the wall with a bit of gold sticking out snow gasps-"THER...mmmph" Snow loudly shouts before Ti covers her mouth with her paw

"Shhhhh you'll wake them up!" Ti says sternly in a whisper growling listening closely still hearing them snore "I don't think they heard." She sighs with relief

Snow giggles nervously into her paw "sorwi" she muffles into Tigress's paw,

Tigress nods letting go putting her finger to her mouth before slowly opening the door peeking in seeing what her sister saw in the satchel "okay stay here" she orders Snow who nods watching as her sister lowers her body like a predator moving in baby steps over to the satchel.

Po and Dante snore loudly mumbling gibberish drooling from there bunks, Tigress had to swallow hard trying to ignore there smell-wow these guys could use a bath they stink!-she thought before crawling past Po's bunk.

Po turned over to much and fell of the bed straight onto Tigress-"Owwww"-Tigress groaned gasping for breath as the fat panda huge weight held her down, outside Snow couldn't help but snicker at her sister's misfortune and nearly burst out laughing as she watches Tigress wriggle and try and push the panda off

"Ughhhh I swear the criminals in this kingdom keep getting fatter every year" Ti growls in a whisper turning around being face to face with Po nearly passing out from his horrible noodle breath"Oh gods kill me"she coughs quietly holding her mouth closed but his mumbling started to become clearer as he dreamt

"Oh princess Tigress" he says smiling slightly a small blush decorating his white cheeks

Tigress stopped at the mentioning of her name going wide eyed

"Mmmmmm ohhhh those are some great looking dumpling princess so soft and big ,they look tasty may I touch and taste one?" he chuckles sleepily actually imaging her with a bowl of giant dumplings

At that comment Tigresses fuse went off crazier than fireworks at Chinese New Year- "HOW DARE YOU! YOU FAT SLOBBERY PERVERT!"- her face went bright red with anger and embarrassment thinking something else was going on in his head

Po eyes opened in a flash gasping seeing two bright fiery orange eyes glaring into his forest green a small rumble of a growl against his chest,he shivers realising he isn't dreaming "Hello" he gulps before screaming jumping up as Ti's fist almost connects "Dante!" Po shouts dodging the angry raging orange tigers swipes at him, Dante merrily snores louder being in a deep sleep "Oh ah sharp careful can we talk about this Waaaaah!" He says as he dodges before jumping doing the splits in a corner as TI's fist punches a hole in the shack wall between his legs snarling up at him.

Snow gasping watching from outside as her sister goes on a rampage "Uh oh better hurry and get the scroll and jewel before Ti tears up the place" she says slightly showing pity for the panda who angered her sister, the snow tiger tiptoed in before going to a crawl manoeuvring out of the way of her sisters danger zone reaching the satchel she goes to grab it before a similar white paw catches her wrist "Sorry beautiful but we like to keep these if you don't mind" Dante smiled from behind her having woke up, Snow giggled slightly turning her head "Sorry handsome but these belong to us" she looks into his red eyes with her ice blue , Dante sighed "look I don't fight Gi... Gahhh!" Before he could finish the word Snow connected her fist with his cheek causing him to reel back in suprise , taking his dazed state as an opportunity she kicked him in the stomach sending him flying over to the back wall hard, Dante groaned as he connected hard skidding down, Snow 's smile darkened "Never call me a girl I am a woman and we can fight just as well as men"-she giggles grabbing the satchel.

Dante admired that as he picked himself up cracking his neck " Well then lady" he growls slightly raising his hands in a combat stance as Snow turns around her icy blue eyes sending shivers down his spine as they meet his red ones "Lets see how well you fight raaaa!" With that said Dante charged at snow throwing at straight punch, Snow raises her arms in defence blocking his attack as small grin played on his lips as he launches his other fist to her stomach connecting hard but became shocked as she was hardly affected by the attack hardly flinching. "How the?" He began questioning but Snow grabbed his arm tightly swinging him lover her shoulder into the wall behind her Dante wheezed as breath left his body.

On the opposite side of the shack, Po was not doing much better than his brother the more he evaded, ran away and blocked Tigress's attacks the more furious she got.

"Look can you just calm down? Maybe we can be friends eeeek!"-he ducks his head rolling from another fist and kick

" Like I would be friends with a thieving perv like you!" She roared angrily her eyes daring her fangs and claws sharp and deadly

"Okay princess the thieving I will admit to but not being a pervert I respect women and honour them alwwwwwaaays"-he sucks in his gullet barely diving her claws

" Ohhh really then what about that dream you were having!?" She snarls clenching her fists

" What dream ohhhh you mean the dumpling dream?" He says excitedly

"YES!"She yells her cheeks becoming bright red again

" Ohhh no no no it wasn't oooooof"-Tigresses kick connect with his chin sending him up slightly in the air before she placed her palms together and with full force thrusting them against his stomach "ooooooooh!" He is hurtled through the wall of the shack outside where he dazingly looks up at the night sky before passing out cold blackness filling his mind.

Dante growled keeping up his attack on snow failing miserably his punches barely hurting the Snow tiger she smacked, kicked and flung him across the room multiple times but he wouldn't give up continuing to rise.

Snow admired his determination for a thief he was worthy most of her enemies gave up by now and surrendered, it was nice to see some determination even though it was foolish "Give up please I think I've kicked your sorry ass enough" Snow sneered slightly acting almost like her sister,

Tigress smirked at her sister having finally calmed down "tsk tsk sister language" she mocked Snows earlier words

Snow giggled slightly before hearing a coughing Dante stand up " Are u kidding?" He spits out some -" I'm just getting started" he pants tiredly before limping over raising his fist his vision blurry

Snow sighed waiting counting in a whisper " 3, 2, 1" each time she counted Dante began to slowly drop to the floor at the sisters feet he slowly looks up "Ohhh you you you bitches" he mumbles out before his head hits the ground with a thud as he finally passed out

Snow and Tigress sigh rolling there eyes looking at the satchel smiling

"Well mission accomplished sister!" Snow shouted pumping her fist in the air

Tigress chuckles shaking her head "Yes" she nodded before looking at the wolf and the distinct shape of the panda outside "Come on let's get these two thieves to chorn-gom prison

"Dibs on carrying the wolf!" Snow quickly picks up Dante with ease running away

"YOU CHEATTER!" Tigress shouts before groaning in frustration walking to the unconscious panda after some effort gets him on her back slowly walking to the prison "This is gonna take forever" she sighs shaking her head.

Snow smiles running through the forest happily before stopping hearing a branch snap "Oh Tigress you..." She stops not seeing Tigress at all then hears another branch snap she drops Dante roughly making him groan entering her kung fu pose "Who's there?" She calls looking around nervously, she suddenly feels a pain in her neck "ooow" she reaches round pulling out a dart"ohhhh I don't feel so night night" she mumbles before loosing consciousness snoring.

A dark hooded figure jumps down removing the satchel from her a small grin on his face "Soon master you shall be free"...

A/N

Well there you have it let me know in the review and of course fav and follow

Well great to be back in the fan fiction business-I grin smiling before wincing at the pain- I just wish Tigress hadn't kicked my ass to get me back on

This is Dues12 signing off


End file.
